


I told you so

by Talvi



Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom John Watson, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: "There was something in their dynamic of Sherlock being completely naked and John fully clothed that made everything even more arousing. ".PWP with a bit of dom John and sub Sherlock
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954255
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I told you so

“John”

“…”

“John”

“…”

“Seriously? are you ignoring me now? John!”

“… I keep hearing my name called, I don’t hear an apology”

“Really?”

“Hey, you are the one who made a whole scene at the grocery store”

“They were wrong, I was right”

“You were complaining that the price of the cheese was not right”

“It wasn’t”

“Sherlock, I checked twice and they did too. I hate that you can’t admit your own mistakes”

“… I…”

“Yes?”

“I may had been mistaken”

“Well, that’s a start. And…?”

“And making a scene was not necessary”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry, John”

“That’s it” 

John smiled at Sherlock. He felt ridiculous having to treat him this way but the other could be stubborn at times and John was the only one who could make him reconsider his behavior. It may seemed like he was treating Sherlock as a child but they both knew it was not that way, earlier on their new romantic relationship they agreed that whenever either of them had a problem with the other they would let each other know. Still, Sherlock was still Sherlock, and of course John loved him because of it, not in spite of it.

“John”

“Yes, darling?”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

“But for real”

“And I love you for real too, my gorgeous high functioning sociopath”

“I think I’ve never been in love like this”

“You’re lovely”

“You more”

“Shut up”

“Make me”

John looked at Sherlock with a surprised expression.

“Are you really using that tactic?”

The detective shrugged and raised an eyebrow. He loved this. He loved being this way with John. He enjoyed when they finished a case and they became all domestic with each other and he could relaxed and it was all beautiful, but not as beautiful as John’s smile. He got up from the couch and walked to John’s chair, and he knelt in front of the other resting his head on John’s leg.

“My tactics to get you to have sex with me may not be the most subtle ones, I admit”

“Oh I love you for not being subtle.”

John caressed Sherlock’s curls and then he softly touched his lips. He took a deep breath trying to analyze if he should take things slowly or he should just put his cock in front of Sherlock’s face. His partner loved both ways so it usually took him some time to read the situation.

“John, I just told you I want to have sex with you, how long should I wait?”

John smiled and let Sherlock open the zipper of his jeans and closed his eyes when he felt his cock being touched above his black underwear. Sherlock’s hands quickly found its way pulling down both John’s trousers and boxers, smiling knowing he had his way now. Quickly but attentive he licked John’s cock from its base all the way to the tip. He then, more slowly, took it with his mouth, making space to take all he could. The blonde man licked his own lips at gasped at the feeling.

“Sherlock, damn, you’re skilled at this. I always wonder if you ever… ah!... googled it or something”

If Sherlock’s mouth would had been not busy he would had smiled at the comment. He never actually googled it, but he had learned from the way John’s body responded and, being the genius he was, made his deductions on the topic. Now, he started moving his head up and down, not being able to take all of John’s cock into his mouth, but doing his best work that was…

“Fuck…that’s perfect.” John said with a tone that sent shivers through Sherlock’s body ending up in his own hardening cock 

“You’re good, Sherlock” added the doctor, caressing the other’s hair, playing with his curls and biting his lip.

Sherlock now let go and used his hand to touch it while he used his tongue to lick from the base to the tip over and over again.

“Mmm... darling that feels good…”

“I actually want you to fuck me right here in the living room.” said Sherlock with a playful smile

“That sounds good but… ah… but what if Mrs Hudson walks in?”

“She’s out for a couple hours.”

“That’s for sure?” Sherlock nodded “Alright… take off your clothes… though I love what you’re doing right now…” he added winking at the detective’s direction.

Sherlock kissed John’s cock with a smile and stood up. He took off his clothes slowly while John rushed to the bathroom. He came back with a small bottle of lube and blushed at the sight of his lover naked.

“Is it embarrassing that I still blush when I see you like that? You’re glorious, Sherlock.”

“I almost forget how charming your sexy talk could be, John.”

“Oh shut up”

“mak…”

John quickly broke the distance between them two and trapped Sherlock’s lips on his own, while his hand caressed his back, quickly grasping the other’s butt cheeks. Sherlock’s arousal touched John’s above his clothes still on and he let go a gasp at the sensation.

“John…”

“I love my name coming out from those wonderful lips. You marvelous and gorgeous human being.” said John caressing Sherlock’s chest, playing with his nipples “Are you going to be good for me?” He whispered deep, knowing very well of Sherlock’s praise kink “Are you going to behave?” John was in the zone and saw the change of attitude in Sherlock’s eyes, who could only nod as a response “You can talk, Sherlock dear.”

“Yes… Y-yes I will be good” 

John smiled pleased as he let his hands move on the other’s body. Sherlock was now in a mind state where he would only do what John said and when he said it. Ever since John found out about Sherlock’s submissive space and how comforting for his mind it was, he was on board, enjoying himself too in the process. Having sex in their living room was not common for them so the adrenaline rushed through John’s body as he softly caressed Sherlock’s cock, feeling it warm to his touch.

“Are you eager, darling?”

“Yes…Yes, John”  
John loved being in charge like this, and feeling his own erection pressing against his jeans wondered if he was going to last enough. There was something in their dynamic of Sherlock being completely naked and John fully clothed that made everything even more arousing. He smiled and, with a hand on his shoulder, pushed Sherlock’s back against the wall next to the flat door. The detective gasped and looked at John’s eyes.

“You look so perfect, Sherlock.” John spoke as he grabbed Sherlock’s hard cock “But you know the rules…”

“I’m not… I-I’m not allowed to come, unless you say so.”

“That’s right. Such a clever boy you are.” he then started stroking Sherlock’s cock slowly but steady, looking at the other’s desperate expression of desire. “It’s been a while since we were together, you being all busy with your cases and coming late to bed or sleeping in the sofa…” he said pinching one brown nipple “I supposed you haven’t been playing with yourself without permission.”

“N-no, John.” Sherlock spoke slowly “I was waiting for you”

“Good boy.” John added now stroking Sherlock’s cock faster, making the other moan in response.

“J-John…”

“Yes, darling?”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too, my perfect sociopath”

Sherlock smiled. If someone could make that word sound nice and hot at the same time, it was his boyfriend. He was feeling John’s hands on him taking him to the edge and bit his lower lip in order to contain himself from begging, even though he knew he would end up doing it sooner or later. He was standing against the wall, his body at the mercy of his lover and he couldn’t feel more pleased, not even if Lestrade got him a good case. This moment was better than anything and he couldn’t wish…

“Ah!” he screamed when he felt his orgasm coming and grabbed John’s hand to stop him.

John just smiled.

“I almost got you there, uh?” he let go of Sherlock’s cock and kissed his cheek “You’re being so good now, Sherlock.” he added as he retrieved the bottle of lube “Would you turn around for me?” he said caressing Sherlock’s arms “Good boy”   
Sherlock was facing the wall, his legs a bit spread and he looked down at his cock twitching in anticipation. He put his hands on the wall, leaning as John softly caressed his butt cheeks.

“Damn, you have beautiful ass.” his kinky side was on the surface now and he smiled while slapping Sherlock’s ass “And it’s all mine right now” he bit on the other’s shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark, making him groan in pain and pleasure

“Yes, John… please”

“I love it when your use your manners but tell me, please what?”

“Please I want your cock…”

John grinned pleased and after opening the bottle of lube, put it on his finger, then made his ways between Sherlock’s butt cheeks. The detective bit his lip trying to contain himself from making too much noise when John had barely touched him. John’s fingers found Sherlock’s entrance and he slowly pushed a first finger inside.

“Mmm Sherlock darling I missed this…”

“Y-yes… I missed it too…”

Leaving kisses on Sherlock’s shoulders, John now used a second finger and Sherlock was now way more vocal.

“J-John…”

“Yes, darling?”

“I… P-please…”

“Wait a little bit more, it’s been a while”

As much as Sherlock wanted John’s cock, he knew he needed more preparation, not that he was complaining of the way John’s fingers were working on him, but he could feel his cock wanting release also. He had to hold the base of his cock when a third lubed finger made its way inside of him, moving in a way that made him crazy with anticipation. Just when he was about to beg John, he felt the fingers moving out of him and heard the sound of John’s zipper and a moment later he felt a hard and warm cock touching his butt.

“John… you’re hard…”

“And you love that”

“Y-yes. A lot.”

“And I will be hard inside of you soon.” John spoke with his deeper voice while he scratched down Sherlock’s back.   
Sherlock just nodded, still grabbing his cock with one hand as he felt sweat on his face when John’s hand spread his butt cheeks and then there was the tip of his cock right on his entrance. John sucked on Sherlock’s shoulder as he guided his cock and pushed slowly into his lover.

“J-John!”

“Mmm? You alright?”

“Yes… Yes, please… more…”

“As you wish, darling”

John pushed inside of him, feeling the warm sensation of the lube inside Sherlock’s ass and feeling the way he was relaxing for the intrusion.

“It’s really been a while, Sherl… Tell me if you want me to go slower.”

“N-No… I’m alright… really… I love you feeling inside of me like this.”

Sherlock moaned long and loud once John was all the way inside of him.

“You feel wonderful Sherlock.”

“You feel even better…. Mmm… move… move please”

John started to move, feeling Sherlock’s insides clenching around his cock. He then moved his right hand to grab the other’s cock and started stroking him with the rhythm of his own movements.

“I bet you’re close, aren’t you, Sherlock? Being so full with my cock.”

“Y-Yes… I’m close…”

“But you are not allowed to come yet…”

John then let go of the other’s cock and slapped his butt cheek, thrusting faster now. He bit Sherlock’s shoulder again, leaving more marks on his skin while he felt his own orgasm building inside of him.

“Mmm Sherlock… I’m close… and I will come inside of you, so hard and so good…”

Sherlock was shaking, unable to form a single sentence, filled with pleasure of being fucked like that and the orgasm denial that made him stay on the edge.

“Sherlock… fuck… fuck… darling…”

Sherlock arched his back, supporting his weight with a hand on the wall and the angle was just right for John to fuck him better hitting his prostate with every thrust. He closed his eyes and moaned over and over again at the sensation.

“You like this, don’t you, love? You like to be fucked like this?”

Sherlock just nodded.

“Good, because mmmm… Sherlock… Sherlock!”

John came inside of Sherlock and felt his insides clenching around his cock. Sherlock kept moaning as he felt filled with the other’s cum.

“Fuck Sherlock… so good…” John said, his hand back at the other’s cock, leaking precum “You behaved so good for me… come on, come for me, Sherlock” he added as he stroked it fast.

“John… John… John!” Sherlock moaned his name over and over again and soon he felt his own release “Fuck! John!”

John let him come and kissed his shoulder.

“Good boy. Good boy.”

*

“You were right. I made a scene back there at the grocery store” Sherlock spoke walking into the living room, his hair wet from the shower

“I told you so.” John replied with a smile, making some eggs and bread

Sherlock smiled and sat on his chair, groaning at the sensation.

“John”

“Yes, darling?”

“Thank you”

John blushed for a moment while he put a plate with food in front of them and grabbed a book.

“Anytime… Anytime.”


End file.
